


Never Met a Wolf That Didn't Love to Howl

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, But mostly porn, Consensual non-con, Derek has a Little Red Riding Hood fetish, Dom!Derek, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, because I'm not predictable or anything, fluff and porn, slight age play, sub!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Little Red deal had started off as an innocent joke in the middle of a movie night. But then Lydia's birthday was celebrated with a costume party, and the opportunity was just too good to miss.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or: the one where the Big, Bad Wolf and Little Red do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Met a Wolf That Didn't Love to Howl

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: even though they’ve established a safeword and Allison clearly tells Derek she’ll only mean stop when said word is uttered, I should warn you guys that there’s a lot of pretend non-con here. Emphasis on PRETEND. They’re into it, I promise.

The whole Little Red deal had started off as an innocent joke in the middle of a movie night. Allison had gotten up to refill their sodas while Derek paused the movie, and as soon as she made it to the kitchen, a loud shriek was heard. The cause for it: a big, very friendly-looking praying mantis, around the size of Derek’s fist, chilling on the cupboard like it belonged there.

Allison wasn’t scared of spiders and only mildly disgusted by roaches, but apparently a _praying mantis_ was the thing that freaked her out. Who’d have thought? Certainly not Derek, who had to bite back a laugh while managing to get the little guy into a jar and release him in the garden, coming back to a very pouty girlfriend.

“So, any insect or arachnid that appears in this house, you take almost sadistic pleasure in killing it. But the mantis is a no go?” He couldn’t resist. Especially when her lower lip was jutting out in a slightly exaggerated frown.

“One got into my lunchbox in kindergarten, okay?” She protested. “Very traumatic for a five-year-old.”

“Well, he’s gone now.”

Allison wound her arms around his neck, her eyes all wide and dramatic despite the mischievous smile on her lips.

“What ever would I do without my big, bad Alpha wolf to scare away the mighty beast?”

“Big, bad Alpha wolf?” He laughed, arms wrapping around her waist to bring her closer. “So that would make you… Little Red?”

“That do anything for you?”

Derek thought for a moment, then instead of answering, claimed her lips with a kiss.

“I’m guessing yes.” She laughed as they pulled apart only slightly, both a little breathless. Derek shrugged in response, very nonchalant for someone whose brain was supplying a lovely mental picture that his body was starting to react to.

“Wouldn’t say no to you in a red cape and pigtails.”

Which is how he’d started occasionally calling her Little Red in the bedroom, not too often, just here and there. Sometimes she’d tie her hair into pigtails, or look up at him with big, wide eyes and call him Alpha, and it never failed to make his wolf growl all proudly in his chest.

It just so happened that Lydia decided to throw a costume party on her birthday. It also happened that Allison was staying over at Derek’s that weekend, not at all accidentally, and spent pretty much the entire party being a snarky little tease in her Little Red costume, with pigtails and red lipstick to top it off. (Derek was determined to focus on just having fun with the pack, even as Allison sat on his lap at one point and started occasionally wiggling her ass; it looked entirely innocent, but she smelled unbelievably smug.)

His restraint lasted up until Stiles dropped them off at the edge of the preserve. Seconds later, he was pressing her up against the nearest tree, growling possessively.

“What’s got you so worked up, _Alpha_?” Oh, she was good. Her eyes all big and innocent, making it sound like the most inocuous question in the world. But her scent was unmistakable. He captured her earlobe between his teeth in retaliation.

“You’ve been wiggling your ass at me all night, little girl. You know you can’t do that around here.” She purred just from his voice, and he couldn’t help a little surge of pride. “Some mean wolf could come around and have his way with you.”

“He could.” Allison conceded, pushing lightly at his chest. Confused, Derek pulled away just slightly, enough for her to wiggle herself free. “But he’d have to catch me first.”

And then she was running between the trees, towards the house, only her scent lingering in the air for Derek to follow.

It went on for just a handful of minutes, but the thrill of the chase was more than enough to have Derek letting his fangs and claws grow, eyes glowing bright red as he finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. Hearts pounding. Her mouth opening in a surprised gasp.

“Someone help!” She called out, laughing, both of them knowing full well nobody could hear. “The wolf’s got me! _No_!”

The last word was a high-pitched squeal as Derek picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, legs dangling from him like a little rag doll. Even though he knew they were playing a game, it felt victorious, up until Allison started wiggling her legs and whining to be put down. Which he did. And then she pouted.

“It’s part of the roleplay, Der.” She explained with a slightly exasperated chuckle, voice back to her normal pitch. “Remember? You’re the big bad wolf kidnapping Little Red?”

“Then how am I supposed to know when you mean it?”

“I’ll say… Artichoke.”

The moment dissolved into laughter for a short little minute. Allison had this power to make things feel incredibly lighthearted, easy.

“ _Artichoke_?”

“Would I say it for any other reason while we’re fucking?”

“… Good point.”

He pulled her into a kiss, a little slower than before, a little sweeter… For about five seconds, until Allison was grabbing onto his shoulders and lifting herself up, impatience clear in the way she pressed her entire body up against him like a cat. So he did the only thing he could do - picked her up, threw her over his shoulder again, and this time ran his fingertips teasingly up the back of her thigh as they approached the house.

“Who’s gonna save you, Little Red?” It was easy to get into character when she was squirming like that, smelling of excitement and arousal, _smelling like prey_. “Your mommy thinks you’re staying at grandma’s place. You’ll be all mine for days.”

“Let me go!” She even smacked his ass - and oh, _she was going to pay for that one later_ \- but her voice was still high and bratty, and Derek couldn’t wait to make her drop the act and actually beg. The door was unlocked with clumsy fingers, requiring more than three tries, and just seconds later, he was putting the girl down and bending her over the back of the couch.

“Think you can just slap me like that and not have any consequences?” He pressed his lips to her ear, his voice rough as he pulled the cape to the side and lifted her skirt just slightly, delighting in how the sudden exposure made her shiver. She wasn’t often submissive, but on those rare occasions, it was a sight to behold - her posture was impeccable, back arched in a perfect curve that put her ass on display, grinning smugly at the effect she knew it had on Derek. Trusting him completely. Beautiful.

His hand came down on her right cheek with no warning, causing her to suck in a sharp breath, holding back. Derek knew she was shy about being vocal in bed - at first - and didn’t plan to make it any easier for her to keep it in, delivering one smack after another, only stopping after the sixth to stroke at the now rosy skin.

“Still good?”

Allison’s teeth were so intent on keeping her from moaning too loud, they were about to make a permanent imprint on her bottom lip. So when she nodded, instead of taking the answer, Derek got a hand around her throat and just held lightly, as a warning. “Answer when I talk to you.”

“ _Yes_.” Her voice was rough already, her breathing labored, a hand reaching back blindly to pull Derek’s face in for a kiss. He obliged for a few seconds, but then grabbed at her wrist and pushed it back down to where her other hand was gripping the cushions for dear life.

“Keep them here.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll have to tie your hands together if you can’t control yourself.”

“Oh, _no_. I’m _so_ scared.”

A mischievous laugh erupted from her, and Derek wasted no time in pulling at her pigtails harshly enough that the sound morphed into a breathless noise of protest.

“You should be.” His teeth scraping along her neck. One hand holding onto her pigtails, the other trailing down from her neck to her collarbones to her breasts, pulling her blouse just enough to uncover them and leave those tight little nipples on display. Gorgeous. All for him.

“What are you gonna do to me, Alpha?” She pouted, the fear in her words almost convincing enough to make him rethink his move. Almost. She hadn’t said the safeword or anything close to it, and judging by her scent, was enjoying it just as much as Derek.

“ _Someone_ has to teach you what happens to little girls who go for a walk in the woods all by themselves.” He cupped one of her breasts, small and firm in his hand, thumb catching on a nipple to make her gasp. “Pretty, snarky little girls who have the guts to talk back when a big, bad wolf takes them away.”

“Alpha, please, no, I’ll be good…” She wasn’t even finished talking when Derek spanked her again, three times in rapid succession, then harder but slower, taking time to knead her ass in between. Each one got a high little noise out of her, and she was squirming so much that Derek stopped and pulled away, which made her snap back to look at him almost comically fast. “Alpha?”

“Right here, baby.” He assured her gently, reaching down to unbuckle his belt and pull it swiftly off. “Just can’t have you wiggling around so much, trying to escape me.”

Before Allison could even protest, he got the belt around her wrists, not tight enough to bruise but holding them firmly together. She complained the whole way through it, but then Derek shut her up with a couple more blows, each one turning her ass a prettier shade of pink. By now she wasn’t quite so sassy - most of the snark was gone from her words, even more when he slapped her twice and made her actually whimper.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

Allison was silent for a moment. She always entered that submissive mindspace very gradually, at first just giggling and toying around with it, then letting Derek melt her guard down little by little; it had taken them both a good while to learn the signs, but now he knew it well. Her body softened, her posture still perfect but less tense; her voice went high like a little girl without the obvious intention to seduce, and she had a bit of trouble forming words. Derek made sure to be more careful then. Submissive Allison was a wonderfully vulnerable little thing for him and no-one else, and he never, ever wanted to lose that privilege.

“Please what?” He repeated. This time, she spoke.

“It hurts.”

“It does?” Derek hooked a finger under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down in one swift motion, watching the flimsy fabric pool around her feet and expose her bare, flushed little lips. “And you don’t like it?”

Allison shook her head, but she was biting her lip again in an effort not to smile.

“You sure?”

She nodded.

“Then how do you explain this?” He dipped two of his fingers into her cunt with no preamble, unable to contain a sound of utter satisfaction to find her hot and slippery wet already. Clenching around his fingers. Moaning softly. He curled the two digits inside her a few times just to hear her moan, then pulled them out and pressed them to her bottom lip, smearing her slick over it.

“Alpha, fuck, please, no, I don’t-” Her words were cut off as his fingers entered her mouth, and instead of protesting, she started to nurse on them like it was something else altogether. And Derek, well. He wanted this to last. Which would be impossible if Allison kept sucking his fingers and wiggling her ass at him, smooth little pussy ready and willing, and he hadn’t even gotten his jeans off yet.

“Stay put and don’t say a word. I’ll be right back.”

Allison’s heartbeat started getting faster when she nodded, her scent turning slightly sour with apprehension; she hated being left alone when they were playing, so Derek made sure to only take a minute. Thirty seconds to reach into his wallet on the table and pull out a condom, a few more to come back, and his lovely Little Red relaxed again the moment he came close. He rewarded her patience with a soft kiss to her shoulder and a finger on her clit, rubbing slow circles onto it to make her whimper prettily into the cushion.

“Hold on tight, Little Red.” He unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down, very nearly going weak in the knees when Allison shuddered at the noise.

“Alpha, no, it’s gonna hurt…” She sounded so genuine, only her heartbeat and her scent betrayed her excitement. Derek only hesitated a moment before rolling the condom onto his cock, a possessive growl rumbling in his chest at Allison’s little girl voice begging him not to, even as she presented perfectly for him. All on display. His eyes flashed red when he closed blunt, human teeth onto the soft skin of her neck, pressing just his tip into her.

“It _is_ gonna hurt, and you’re gonna like it.”

“Don’t!” She squealed, but then he was digging his fingernails into her hips, pushing inside all at once, and her mouth fell open with a loud groan.

Derek was done being patient. He could have held on longer - possibly enough to make her beg, teasing his cock between her thighs long enough that she whined at the empty feeling - but right now he was so fucking keyed up that as soon as he was in, he went for it with hard, punishing thrusts, his pelvis slapping against Allison’s abused ass each time. Bringing a litany of small, strangled little whines out of her, making her clench around him, small tits bouncing with it.

The best part of every time they played like this was when Allison was too fucked out to even put up the act anymore, just taking it beautifully, yowling like a kitten when he reached up to pluck at her tiny nipples. It wasn’t long before he was teetering close to the edge, pressing her down onto the cushion and thrusting hard and rough. It made Allison whimper and clench around him, deliciously tight.

“I can’t- Der, Alpha, I can’t-”

“Yeah?” Oh, he knew what she meant. Knew she was getting close, and knew exactly what she needed.

“I can’t come if you don’t touch my clit, Derek, please, fuck…”

He could. Or he could be mean. He decided on the latter, reaching down to trail feather-light fingertips over her lips, closer and closer to the little bundle of nerves but never actually touching there. It dragged a frustrated wail from deep within her throat, and when she spoke again - trembling, squeezing the couch with white-knucked fingers - her voice was thick with tears.

“Please, Alpha, please… Make me come, I need to, I’ve been good, _please_ …”

“Can’t even come with me teasing your little pussy like this?”

She shook her head vigorously.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t want you to.” And the sight of an actual tear running down her reddened face was enough to push him over the edge, his mouth wide open in a silent moan as he came hard inside her.

The minutes when he regained his breath and pulled off the condom were filled with Allison’s quiet little sobs and even quieter protestations, and after throwing out the condom in the bathroom and coming back to his Little Red still in the same position he’d left her, Derek was welcomed by a tearful “why won’t you let me come? Was I bad?” which broke his heart just a little. So he picked her up and sat her down on the couch, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

“You’re perfect. I just wanted to get you off with my mouth.” Another kiss, more heated this time, and there was a sweet undertone of desperation to the way Allison grabbed at his shirt even with her hands bound. Needing him openly. He would never really know how he’d managed to get so lucky.

He trailed kisses down her body with no hurry, thoroughly enjoying her needy whines as she squirmed beneath him. Sucked a bruise onto her neck, her sternum, bit her nipple harshly to make her whimper, raised her skirt again to nibble on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. It was a delightful sight; Allison’s cunt was all pink and swollen, her clit so engorged he could see it without even spreading her lips.

And then he closed his mouth around it, sucked her hard and fast, and in less than a minute Allison was nearly screaming as she came.

He didn’t let up, didn’t even slow down all the way through her orgasm. The way her legs twitched around his head was too lovely to pass up, the breathless noises coming from right above him almost enough to make him hard again; it definitely would have if he hadn’t just come minutes ago. Only when her hands were pushing weakly at his head did he finally pull away, a proud grin on his lips as he saw just how out of it she was .

Putting her back together was something he took pride in, too. How she let him sit with her and lift her up onto his lap, immediately hiding her face in his shoulder, breathless and wordless and not even complaining about how her ass was probably sore from the spanking. How happy her scent turned when he untied her wrists and muttered in her ear that he loved her, that she took it all really well, that she was his good little girl. How soft her hair felt between his fingers as he caressed slowly, almost reverently.

“You okay?” He asked just to make sure, and she nodded silently into his neck. “Not in the mood for words?” She shook her head. “That’s okay, beautiful. No hurry.”

Later, after a nice warm shower and an even nicer bowl of ice cream, she’d be completely back to her normal, energetic self, with the added bonus of the tension in her shoulders being mostly gone for a few days. But right now she was his Little Red, and Derek was more than happy to just hold her for as long as she would let him.


End file.
